The overall objectives of this proposed program are to: 1. Continue support of biomedical research in neuroscience of faculty in the Department of Biological Sciences at Tennessee State University. 2. Promote and expand biomedical collaborations of TSU faculty with research faculty within the Nashville research community and beyond through: a. expansion of research collaborations at Meharry Medical College and Vanderbilt University and, b. development of collaborations and formation of research groups in the Department of Biological Sciences and the Department of Chemistry at TSU. 3. Improve biomedical research capacity and productivity, which will permit TSU to establish a research center of excellence in neuroscience. 4. Enhance research infrastructure, which will support and undergird the biomedical research activities of faculty. The first objective will be accomplished through the support of biomedical research activities of four faculty members and the continuation of mentoring relationships established during the first grant period. The four faculty members have a common interest and research training in neuroscience. During the first grant period a strong collaborative research effort was formed with the Townsel laboratory at Meharry Medical College. A true research collaboration has been formed and the group functions as a research team. The effort was quite successful and is supported in this renewal application. The research strength of the group will be increased (research technician; new collaborations) and research productivity will measure its success. Additionally, RIMI will support the continuation of all collaborative relationships (RIMI faculty not included here; MBRS / SCORE faculty with research intensive faculty). These activities support objectives 1,2a and 3. There are currently research collaborations being developed between biology faculty and chemistry faculty. RIMI will attempt to duplicate research groups that have high levels of interaction that leads to increased productivity. These will involve some MBRS / SCORE faculty with RIMI faculty. Accomplishment of this objective will depend on strong scientific leadership by the Program Director. It will be facilitated by the fact that he directs both programs. The TSU faculty will form an interactive group. Regular interactive meetings will be held to exchange ideas and experiences, to promote collaborations, and to expand the group. The ultimate aim is to form other research groups. Minimally, one additional research intensive group will be initiated during the period of this award. These activities support specific aims 2b and 3. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposed program, in conjunction with the Department of Biological Sciences, would add one additional faculty member who will join the neuroscience group. This new faculty member will be added at the beginning of year 3. This addition will bring depth and increased focus to the research effort in biology. A carefully chosen researcher will increase our effort to raise the productivity level to that needed to initiate a research center in neuroscience (this activity supports specific aim #3) The infrastructure component will renovate a space in Boswell Science Complex to build and equip two new laboratories for molecular biology and tissue culture purposes. These facilities are necessary for the success of each of the collaborative research projects described herein. Other RIMI faculty and some MBRS / SCORE faculty will use the facilities also. These new facilities will significantly add to the research capacity of the departments of Biological Sciences and Chemistry. Both laboratories are of interest to both departments. In Biological Sciences research capacity in cellular and molecular biology is the focus of the department and has direct implications for the Ph.D. program that was recently initiated. In Chemistry a focus in anti-cancer and anti-AIDS drugs research is developing. A tissue culture laboratory will be a great addition for these efforts. These new facilities and equipment support specific aim 4. This proposed RIMI program will be directed and administered by an office consisting of the Program Director (PD; 25%) and an Assistant to the Director (100%). The PD will provide strong leadership to assure that the program stays on course, that research goals are met, and that the needs of research faculty and collaborating mentors as provided by the program are met. Moreover, the PD has a common research interest and personal research involvement in these activities. This will add considerable strength to his leadership and significantly increase chances for the success of the RIMI program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]